The present invention relates to filters, and is particularly directed to an arrangement which enables the filter to be conveniently or automatically cleaned.
Filters, such as those used in water irrigation systems, require periodic cleaning. This usually involves closing down the supply line in which the filter is used, dismantling the filter, cleaning its parts, and then re-assembling it. Such a procedure is very time-consuming and costly. A number of arrangements have been proposed for providing filters with a self-cleaning capability, but the known arrangements are generally .[.extremely.]. costly and/or inefficient.